


Abandon & Reclaim Outtakes

by Batsutousai



Series: Abandon and Reclaim [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: Ever wonder what happens with all the other characters inAbandonthat aren’t Harry or Tom? Did Gin ever kiss Ted in the Great Hall? What did Minerva think about the relationship between Harry and Tom? Here arethosetales, and more!





	1. Side Story One - Ginevra Weasley and Theodore Nott

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be, mostly, for fun. At most, we’ll have a PG-13 rating on this, I should think, but don’t be _too_ surprised if that _does_ go up to R. At any rate, if you’re looking for lemons, this isn’t it. This is for amusement, both mine and yours, as well as to fill in plot holes and to help me past any writer’s block.  
>  So, sit back, don’t start drinking anything, and be prepared to **_LAUGH_**!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gin and Ted’s kiss in the Great Hall. This was the little back-story that got me to, originally, write this little monster.
> 
>  **Key:** Okay, you might need these:  
>  _Mind-speak/thoughts  
>  ’Written thoughts’_

Saturday dawned bright and early for the students and staff at Hogwarts, despite the hellish incident the night before. The word of Ron’s attack, and expulsion, as well as Harry’s rise up to the office of Prefect had spread through the school like a wildfire. By the time the Gryffindor Juniors, Hermione, and Neville had all entered the Great Hall, it was the talk of all the tables, and both Hermione and Parvati found themselves hard-pressed for answers.

“Hermione! What happened last night?”

“I heard you and Hermione were the only two students in the room when Ron was expelled, Parvati. Was it horrible?”

“Is Harry coming down?”

“Tell us everything!”

Dean, Seamus, and Neville did their best to push the crowds back, to let the girls get their seats and eat, but nothing was working.

“We should just eat in the kitchens,” Hermione mumbled worriedly, nibbling on her lower lip.

“Where’d Gin go?” Parvati inquired rather suddenly. The other four looked at her in surprise, the wizards’ attempts to keep other students at bay faltering.

They didn’t have to wait for much longer to find out, though. _‘HEY, IDIOTS! OVER HERE!’_ appeared above everyone’s heads in the sharp script of a rather pissed off Gin Wealsey.

The Hall turned to where she stood, holding tightly to Theodore’s shirt. The boy looked like he desperately wanted to get away, but his girlfriend’s grip was too tight. _‘You want something to talk about? I’ll give you something to talk about!’_ Then the young witch turned and crushed her lips to Theodore’s harshly, slamming her eyes shut.

The Great Hall fell into immediate silence as everyone, student and staff alike, _froze_.

Well, everyone but three Slytherins, who took the moment of silent shock to drag the five Gryffindor seventh years from the Hall.

It wasn’t until Theodore unfroze himself and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend that the Hall burst open with sound as the students started whispering to their neighbors. This, of course, led to the Gryffindors telling the tale of Professor Brutús and Harry kissing before the attack on Harry by Ron. This led to many speculations, including Harry and the professor being involved for a while with Gin covering for them, and Ron having attacked Harry for being gay.

Theodore frowned at Gin as they pulled apart. “What…brought that…on?” he gasped, attempting to catch his breath.

Gin gave him a wicked little smile. _‘My brother said I should kiss you this morning, in the middle of the Great Hall, and, since Herm and Parvati kinda needed to get away…’_

Theodore chuckled and shook his head. “My little Slytherin. Come on, let’s go hunt down the others. I assume Master Imp is sleeping?”

_‘Master Imp is likely to sleep all day, not that I blame him.’_

“Hm. Me neither.”

“They’re getting away!!” a voice shouted from behind the couple as they headed for the doors out of the Great Hall.

Theodore glanced over his shoulder at the mass of students who were eyeing them hungrily. “Run for it?”

 _‘GO!!’_ Gin laughed, pulling away and dashing from the Hall.

Theodore followed her, also laughing, as the mob of students ran after them. _Most interesting morning I’ve had yet!_ the young Nott decided as he followed Gin down to the dungeons, where they were sure to lose the multitude of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, as well as the few Ravenclaws that cared and the one or two younger Slytherins who didn’t know any better. “Gin! Love! Wait up!” Theodore shouted for the crowd’s benefit just before he dashed down the stairwell to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s short. They’ll probably all be short. As I said, this is all for amusement, rather than, say, actual context. Abandon was written to focus on Harry and Tom(though it’s been known to deviate from time-to-time because I _do_ need something for the plot).  
>  Some things just don’t fit in to the story, or I need a certain mood to set something up(or a chapter’s already a little too long for my liking, though it may prove too _short_ for everyone else), and so they can’t be added in. Hence, this little menace right here.


	2. Side Story Two - Minerva McGonagall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually bugging me for a long while after I wrote chapter 40. Minerva found out a lot about Harry in chapter 40 that few others knew, and she was bound to be wondering about it, to be thinking about it. Also, the future of this fic makes me want to explore many of the professors more, so I’ve decided to write this. This isn’t _only_ about Minerva thinking over the enigma that is Harry Potter or his relationship with the dangerous Marcus Brutús. This is a look into _my_ Minerva McGonagall. You don’t have to read it, that’s your choice.  
>  _This_ , is **not** an amusing chapter…
> 
>  **Key:** Okay, you might need these:  
>  _Mind-speak/thoughts  
>  ’Written thoughts’_

Minnie had always been fond of her father. He was the best person in the world, and a Gryffindor, through-and-through. He knew how to laugh and joke and play games. Everything. He was always fun, always merry. Minnie had never seen anything but a smile on his face, and she loved him all the more for it. He taught her how to laugh. He taught her how to smile. He taught her everything she could ever hope to learn about the world.

But laughter couldn’t last forever, not when wizards killed wizards and Muggles killed Muggles. Not when the world outside Minnie’s happy home was awash with blood.

Marius McGonagall died in an attack from Grindelwald in January of 1938. He died fighting for everything he believed in. He died for his daughter, his wife, his unborn son, his elder brother, his friends throughout the United Kingdom, everything.

‘He died smiling,’ Albus Dumbledore had said, when he came to the McGonagalls’ cottage to deliver the news that would change Minnie’s life forever.

Vanora McGonagall had never been a joyous woman, and any mirth she might once have had evaporated at the news of her husband’s death. She enforced the rules harshly.

‘There will be no laughter in my house!’ she’d yelled once at her daughter as Minnie played with little Reynold, laughing as he gurgled.

Minnie became Minerva and she’d learned not to smile by the time she got to Hogwarts. But, despite her moodiness, she was sorted into Gryffindor. And she was teased. She found solace in the library, often speaking with elder students rather than those in her own year, as they were so much more mature. Ravenclaws were her friends, and she even got along with a few Slytherins, which only estranged her further from her Housemates.

In Minerva’s fourth year, Headmaster Dippet held a dance around Christmas time, to help add to the cheer of all the students. They weren’t allowed to go home, you see, since Grindelwald was getting dangerously close to Scotland. To Hogwarts.

Minerva got up the courage and asked a seventh year Slytherin, whom she’d been quite taken with for almost a year, to go to the dance with her. He was one of the most popular students in the school, despite being a Slytherin, and was, in fact, Head Boy. His name was Tom Riddle, and he was gorgeous. Silky black hair that tumbled over gentle teal eyes. Full lips that could smile just as easily as they could scowl or frown, which they normally did. Tall and lean, he was every girl’s dream, and every girl in the school had probably asked him to go with them, but Minerva refused to let that get to her.

And, when she asked, he agreed! Minerva was so happy! She smiled the first true smile she’d smiled in a long time, and found herself receiving a smile in return.

He was her first, Tom Riddle. It wasn’t rape, she _had_ asked, but she felt it might well have been. The next morning, he ignored her coldly in the Great Hall and in the hallways. When she finally confronted him, he only said: ‘I don’t consort with Gryffindor whores.’

Minerva was glad to see Riddle go at the end of that year.

In 1945, Grindelwald fell by the wand of Albus Dumbledore and the Transfiguration professor became world renowned. He was famous, and he was Minerva’s teacher, she couldn’t have been prouder.

In 1950, Armando Dippet stepped down from his post as Headmaster of Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore was sworn in. The first thing Albus did was hire Minerva to teach his old subject, placing her in charge of Gryffindor House, much to her disgust, and even gave her the position of Deputy Headmistress. He said he trusted her, and that dark times were coming, time when he would need someone by his side that he trusted.

‘I won’t let you down, Albus.’

Almost twenty years after Minerva took her place as a teacher, she found herself faced with another girl who probably belonged in Ravenclaw, but had been sorted into Gryffindor. Lily Evans didn’t lack bravery, but she did tend to prefer her books to other people, especially those Marauders. So Minerva made it obvious to Lily that she was there, if ever the girl with those stunning green eyes needed a helping hand.

‘Thank you, Professor,’ the young girl had replied with a simple smile.

Lily never asked for Minerva’s help, not even when she was running from Voldemort, but she was stronger with her teacher’s un-erring support. They were friends and colleagues, facing the same horror, the same monster, Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort, the Dark Lord that could strike fear into even the hearts of those who’d lived through the darkest times of World War Two. Albus had always looked so sad when the Dark Lord was mentioned, Minerva noted, but she never really knew why. She wouldn’t learn until long after Lily Potter had died.

When the green-eyed wizarding saviour came to Hogwarts for the first time, Minerva found herself faced with a boy with a strong soul. He acted like a boy who had learned to be self-sufficient years prior, and it concerned Minerva. When she brought this to Albus’ attention, the Headmaster shook his head. ‘His family isn’t fond of him Minerva. But he is alive.’

‘There is a difference between alive in body and alive in soul, Albus.’

‘His soul isn’t broken. It will take more than a few harsh words to break that boy.’

So Minerva sat back and watched as Harry and his friend, Ronald Weasley, made friends with Hermione Granger, another Ravenclaw in the lion’s colours. And, when they told her about the danger facing the Philosopher’s Stone, she had to brush them off, because that is what Albus told her to do.

‘He must be prepared.’

‘He is a _child_!’

‘He is our only hope.’

‘Albus, you cannot place the hopes of the whole world on the shoulders of an eleven-year-old and just let him go with a smile!’

‘I don’t have a choice, Minerva.’

‘You _always_ have a choice!’

‘You can’t understand this.’

‘Then explain it to me!’

‘You weren’t meant to understand this…’

And so Harry, Ronald, and Hermione travelled through the years, each time facing a harder and harder challenge, each time overcoming it. Minerva felt her heart cry out each time she saw her students come back alive. Hurt, but alive. She watched as Lily and James’ son grew from eleven to thirty in seven years. She watched as Harry Potter broke when his godfather died, and was put together again by Remus, Alastor, Tonks, and Kingsley. She watched from the sidelines as Albus shaped the young wizard into the weapon Harry was destined to be.

And she cried for the child that came from another child that she’d once called friend. She cried every time she saw those brilliant green eyes, so like his mother’s, yet so unlike them. Lily never knew the pain Harry knew. Lily could never see the thestrals in school, after all.

\------

Minerva hadn’t trusted Marcus Brutús from the start, and Severus’ warnings about the man being a Death Eater only made her dislike him more. He reminded her too much of someone else she’d once known. And, every time she saw Harry with the wizard, she wanted to drag the young man away, but then she’d see the smile she’d thought he’d lost, and she couldn’t. She couldn’t deny that little bit of happiness to a boy who’d known so little.

And those were the very thoughts running through her head when Albus had visited her for tea the night Ronald Weasley had returned from St Mungo’s.

“I learned something interesting today, you know,” Albus started as he sipped at his tea.

Minerva sighed and looked at the Headmaster over the top of her cup. “What are you up to this time, Albus?”

“Did you know that we’ve had a student/teacher relationship going on right under our very noses this whole time?”

“No, or I would have told you. Albus, would please just _tell me_?” Minerva asked with a touch of exasperation. The man wouldn’t know the meaning of a straight answer even if it was spelled out for him.

“Harry Potter and Marcus Brutús,” Albus replied cheerfully.

Minerva froze, eyes widening in horror. “Are you _sure_?”

Albus frowned at her reaction. “Yes. Marcus told me when I backed him into a corner about it. They left my office arm-in-arm.” He shook his head, obviously guessing Minerva’s reaction. “Marcus Brutús is not Tom Riddle, Minerva. The two are nothing alike.”

“You don’t see the similarities like I do, Albus,” Minerva shot back, pursing her lips. “What will you do about those two?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have much of a choice. Harry’s threatened to pull himself from the school if I sack Marcus over this.”

“And, of course, we cannot lose Harry,” Minerva agreed with a sharp bite of sarcasm.

Albus frowned. “Minerva, please. I’ve told you my reasons-“ The wizard was cut off by a sharp knock on the door.

Minerva shot Albus a quick look, but he’d turn from her to pick out a biscuit from the tray between them. “Come in,” she called. Hermione stepped in, closely followed by Parvati Patil, then Ronald, then Harry. Hermione faltered when she saw Albus, but Harry just groaned. “Miss Granger. What can I do for you four?” Minerva asked to pull them back to their reasons for being in her office.

Hermione’s gaze hardened and she stepped forward to place Ronald’s wand on the professor’s desk. “I’d like to request you strip Ronald Weasley of his position as a Gryffindor Prefect. He is out of line.”

“Please explain what you mean by that,” Albus ordered, giving Hermione a stern look over the top of his glasses.

“He verbally attacked Harry with no cause. Seamus and Neville defended Harry and Ron told them that his fight was not with them, but Harry. Harry said that was a good thing, since he appeared to be the only one who could control Ron. Ron then tried setting Harry on fire with his magic. Harry defended himself and managed to disarm Ron,” Hermione explained quickly, appearing to fight tears which had gathered at the corners of her eyes.

Minerva gave Ronald a sharp look, once again seriously concerned for Harry. “This happened as she said?” Albus asked while he frowned at Harry and Parvati.

“Yes, sir,” Parvati agreed in a shaky voice. Minerva glanced over and noticed that the young woman was trembling.

Harry, on the other hand, appeared to be thinking Hermione’s quick words over for a long moment before nodding. “The important details are there.”

“Mr Weasley, what do you have to say for yourself?” Minerva demanded angrily.

“Harry threatened me when I got back to school today!” Ronald cried in defence.

“Mr Potter…” Minerva sighed with a touch of both annoyance and helplessness as she glanced at the dark-haired wizard who was leaning against the wall next to the door, looking rather bored at the proceedings. Minerva couldn’t help but inwardly cringe at the look, since she was sure he wasn’t really that bored.

“I told Ron that if he harmed any of my friends, I’d retaliate,” Harry replied coldly. “Which is the truth and, if you’ll recall, I have already done so, in the past. I found out Ron got Herm pregnant and we hung him up in the entrance hall. When he attacked Gin the first time, I got all the other Gryffindors to keep him from getting a seat. The second time he attacked Gin, I couldn’t do anything, as I wasn’t here, or I would have.”

Minerva shuddered as she recalled all of the different actions. Ronald had, apparently, lost Harry’s friendship with his various sins. Not that she blamed Harry. In fact, she probably would have done the same thing, had she been in his place.

“Even though you were at the Burrow often?” Albus asked seriously.

Harry shook his head with a slight frown. “I never touched Ron with malice of any kind between my suspension and his return to school.”

Ronald’s eyes widened in shock. “Not true! You punched me!” he shouted furiously.

“You called Gin my whore,” Harry replied coldly. “You deserved that one. Even Tonks agreed that was out of line.”

“My apologies,” Ronald spat, eyes blazing. “I should have said Professor Brutús. Or perhaps that’s the other way around.”

Harry’s eyes blazed at that, something else flickering behind the anger that caught Minerva off guard for a moment, leaving her speechless, while Harry responded to the accusation in a low voice that sent chills up the spines of everyone in the room, “Leave Marcus out of this.”

“That was out of line, Mr Weasley!” Minerva shouted angrily, having regained her voice. “Miss Granger, I agree with your call. Mr Weasley, you now have a detention with me every night next week.”

“Bu-“ Ronald started, turning to face her in shock.

“Shut up, Ron,” Harry ordered and Ronald’s mouth slammed shut. It was amazing how quickly the redhead would obey Harry’s commands. Of course, that could have been because he was terrified of the green-eyed wizard, not that Minerva blamed him.

Minerva shook her head to clear it of her thoughts and looked back at Hermione and Parvati. “Miss Granger, Miss Patil, do you have any idea which seventh year boy you’d like in Mr Weasley’s place?” she inquired, though she had a pretty good idea who they’d promote, and she knew she’d have no problems giving Harry the position of Prefect, despite his disregard for the rules.

Both Hermione and Parvati pointed at Harry, who blinked in surprise. “Me?” he inquired. Minerva was amazed that he hadn’t thought he’d be picked from the beginning.

“You’re the strongest wizard in Gryffindor,” Parvati said easily. “And you’re friends with people from every House.”

“As Gin pointed out two months ago,” Hermione added with a knowing smile, “if we ever want the opinion on something from the general population of Hogwarts within twenty-four hours, you’re the wizard to ask. If you actually knew how to behave yourself, I’d say you’d make a better Head Boy than Anthony.”

“But, you just pointed out that I can’t behave myself!” Harry complained. Minerva hid a smile at the muted laughter in his voice as he spoke.

“Well, you haven’t attacked Ron yet for insulting Marcus,” Hermione shot back lightly. “That martial arts training did wonders for your control.”

“Ha-ha. Funny,” Harry snorted, eyes darkening at the memory of his one-time best friend’s words.

“I find nothing wrong with this reasoning,” Minerva spoke up, not wanting to see that…whatever it was that had shot through Harry’s eyes before. “Headmaster?”

“I daresay that Harry would make a wonderful Prefect,” Albus said with a smile, eyes twinkling. He knew Minerva favoured Harry, though she’d never admit to it. “Mr Weasley, please hand over your badge to Mr Potter.”

Ronald stared at the Headmaster in a mixture of shock and horror. “But, sir, what about what Percy said?!” he cried, clutching at his badge, which Minerva just realized he hadn’t been wearing. In fact, he’d just pulled it from his pocket. “He could be working for You-Know-Who!”

Harry let out a frustrated sigh. “Not _this_ again! I swear, if one more person says I’m working for Voldemort, I may go hang myself!”

“Please don’t,” Hermione muttered. “I rather like having you around.”

Minerva found herself agreeing with the Head Girl and found her temper rising at the young Wealsey. “That is _enough_ , Mr Weasley!” she shouted. “Hand your badge over to Mr Potter.”

Minerva looked on in a mix of shock and horror as Ronald spun angrily and chucked the pin at Harry, sharp point facing the green-eyed teen. Harry winced as it impacted and his gaze quickly shot over to his left wrist, which Minerva couldn’t help but find peculiar, before he looked at where the pin had sliced through his skin, leaving a trail of bright red. “You know, Ron, I don’t like it when people try and poison me,” he murmured, eyes still on the cut. Minerva felt herself pale at these words and immediately aimed her wand at the pale redhead, just as Albus and Parvati had done. “Lucky for me I took precautions. Though, really, I didn’t think I’d need them for my friends.” He glanced up at the other four people in the room, eyes glazed over slightly, which concerned Minerva even more and made her want to order him to Poppy. “Permission to go to the Infirmary?” he inquired, making Minerva feel _slightly_ better.

“Hand the pin to Miss Patil before you go,” Albus ordered sternly. Minerva saw the fear in the dark blue eyes, though, as Harry handed the poisoned pin to Parvati. She decided to take it upon herself to lose her temper at the redheaded wizard before Albus could.

Minerva waited only a moment after the door had fallen shut before refocusing on the horrified Weasley. “MR WEASLEY, THERE IS _NO_ EXCUSE FOR POISONING YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS!! THAT WAS UNACCEPTABLE AND _DISGUSTING_! WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!” she shouted while Parvati handed the Prefect pin to Albus quietly.

Ronald just stood there, staring at her, with his mouth open in shock and knees quaking in terror. “I-I-I-“

“Well?” Hermione demanded sternly, despite the tears on her cheeks.

“…Failed…” Ronald crumpled to the floor in a dead faint.

“He was serious about killing Harry?” Parvati whispered, voice laced with fury, as Hermione buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking violently.

“It appears so,” Albus said regrettably, taking off his spectacles to rub at the bridge of his nose. “I had not anticipated this.”

“You don’t seem able to anticipate much of anything,” Parvati bit out coldly, shocking Minerva into looking up at the normally bright and happy girl. The young witch’s dark eyes blazed at the Headmaster.

“Parvati…” Hermione whispered.

“No. Look here, Professor Dumbledore. Harry’s one of my best friends and you keep putting him in danger, intentionally or not. You’re supposed to be here to protect the students, but you’re doing a piss-poor job of it. It’s a good job Harry’s such a strong guy, or he wouldn’t be here anymore,” Parvati said coldly, eyes never leaving Albus’ darkening blue eyes.

Albus stood, anger radiating off of him in waves. “Do you dare-“

“Yes, you mad old coot, I dare to speak to you in such a manner. If not for another person’s forethought, Harry Potter would be dead right now,” Parvati cut in, ignoring the strangled sound that Hermione made. “Let me tell you, sir, that, if Harry had died, I’d be blaming you. In fact, I _am_ blaming you, for putting Harry at risk at all! Ron should have been _expelled_ , not suspended, for making Gin mute! He’s _dangerous_!”

“Miss Patil, that is enough,” Minerva slid in gently when the girl paused to take a breath. Parvati had appeared to have calmed down a bit, having yelled all her fury out.

“I’m not fin-“ Parvati started.

Hermione slammed a hand over Parvati’s mouth, cutting her off. “You are too,” she hissed before whispering something into the other witch’s ear. Parvati nodded and Hermione let her go.

“I apologize for my outburst,” the Prefect said coolly, meeting Albus’ gaze without flinching, despite the anger still dancing in the cold blue eyes.

Albus held Parvati’s gaze for a long moment before looking away with a whisper of a curse. Minerva couldn’t help but give the gossiper an appraising look. She knew Albus well enough to know that he’d used the eye contact to use Legilimency, which meant that his curse was because he couldn’t read the girl, not because his anger had not given her pause. She wondered if Harry had been giving the DA lessons in Occlumency last year, like Alastor said he’d once threatened to do.

“Sir?” Hermione slipped in softly.

Albus turned to her with a kind smile. “Yes, my dear child?”

Hermione made a brief face before pasting a calm look on her lips. “What will you do with Ronald?”

Albus pursed his lip. “I shall send him to the Ministry for trial, of course.”

“Are you expelling him?” the Head Girl pressed without seeming to.

Albus gave the bushy-haired witch an appraising look. “Would this be you hinting I should?”

“No, that was me asking what you’re planning to do. If you’d like me to tell you what to do, I can,” Hermione replied in an innocent voice.

Minerva wanted to laugh. _Harry’s been rubbing off on all of them!_

Albus turned to Minerva with a smile. “Minerva?”

The Deputy Headmistress frowned. “Albus, I have been telling you for a month and a half now that we should have expelled Mr Weasley. My thoughts on this matter are the same now as they were then.”

Albus nodded. “Then we agree.” He turned back to the two young witches, both of whom were giving their professors looks that Minerva couldn’t decipher. “Mr Weasley will be expelled.”

“Thank you, sir,” Hermione responded, nodding her head. “Is it alright if Parvati and I go down to the hospital wing to see if Harry’s still there?”

“I think that can be allowed. Minerva, why don’t you go with them while I take care of Mr Weasley?” Albus agreed.

“Of course. I have to give him his pin, anyway,” Minerva agreed, stepping out from behind her desk to join her students at the door. “Good evening, Albus.”

“Good evening, Minerva, Misses Granger and Patil,” Albus agreed.

Hermione nodded politely while Parvati swept from the room coldly. Hermione followed her fellow student and Minerva brought up the rear, closing the door behind them.

\------

As the three witches entered the hospital wing, Minerva saw Harry wrapped up in Marcus’ arms, eyes closed. The teen looked well enough, Poppy had obviously fixed him up, but Marcus looked like he wanted to kill someone. Minerva guessed Ronald, and she couldn’t help but be surprised that he truly appeared to care. _Perhaps Albus is right. Perhaps Marcus Brutús is nothing like Tom..._

“Harry? Are you okay?” Hermione asked as Minerva, who was still bringing up the rear, allowed the door to close behind them softly.

“He’s fine, physically,” Marcus murmured, gazing up at the Head Girl calmly. “It’s emotionally I’m concerned about.”

Hermione’s eyes widened sharply. “Oh, God, I’d forgotten. Harry-“

“I’m fine, Herm,” Harry sighed, opening his eyes and glancing up at her. “And, personally, I’d rather you forgot about that.”

Minerva frowned in confusion as Hermione climbed onto the bed and settled herself next to Marcus, hugging Harry gently. “What is it?” she asked.

“Don’t,” Harry whispered as Marcus opened his mouth.

The Defence professor settled a hand over Harry’s mouth and shot the Deputy Headmistress a piercing look that set Minerva on edge. Whatever it was, it wasn’t good. “His cousin raped him the summer between his fifth and sixth years. He’s still not quite over it,” Marcus replied coldly. “And don’t you dare bite me, you viper.” Harry closed his eyes in defeat.

Minerva looked on in appalled horror as Parvati climbed into the bed to also hug Harry. _Is this why he’s always so sad? I thought it was all Sirius, but, a rape? How did he stay so happy? And how come I never noticed? None of us did!_ Minerva cried mentally as she worked on finding her voice and keeping the pity that she knew Harry would not be grateful for out of it when she did finally speak. “How come you never told any of us, Potter?”

“I didn’t want anyone to know,” Harry muttered painfully. “Marcus found out on accident.”

Minerva gave her least favourite colleague a sharp look. “I’ll bet he did.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Marcus shot back coldly. “You’re not either of our mothers and we’re both old enough to make our own choices.”

Harry giggled, recovering amazingly quickly, though Minerva had to admit that he’d gotten rather good at that over the years. “You sound like you’ve been caught doing something wrong.”

Minerva couldn’t help but smile and found that she wasn’t the only one as Marcus scowled. “Yup, you’re fine. Off you go to terrorize the first years.”

“Do I look like Professor Snape to you?” Harry inquired, kissing Marcus’ chin. “Stupid.”

“Black hair, beady eyes, temper like a tsunami… I dunno, you fit the description pretty well,” Marcus teased. Hermione and Parvati pulled away from their friend to giggle helplessly while Minerva let herself chuckle with Poppy.

Harry twisted in the elder wizard’s embrace and frowned at him. “Hugs are nice, but I want a kiss,” he informed the man, making Minerva want to laugh outright.

“What are you, two?” Marcus sighed before bowing his head and crushing his mouth to Harry’s. The teen responded to the kiss with what looked to be practised ease, slipping his arms around Marcus’ neck. Minerva watched on with a sad smile, desperately hoping, once again, that this man was nothing like the one she’d gone to a dance with all those years ago. Marcus pulled away from the kiss with a smile, which Minerva couldn’t recall ever seeing before, and Harry rested his head against the man’s chest peacefully. “Do me a favour and don’t fall asleep on me this time.”

“Stuff it, bastard,” Harry replied, making Minerva want to laugh again. The young man wasn’t only short with the Headmaster and Severus, it appeared.

“Help?” Marcus asked, glancing up at Minerva and Poppy, who’d come to stand next to the Head of Gryffindor House.

“My patients get all the comfort they desire,” Poppy informed the Defence teacher lightly.

“And lots of light,” Harry added with a twinge of annoyance in his voice.

“That too,” The mediwitch agreed happily. “It helps me figure out when someone wakes up. The first thing they do is cover their eyes or groan.” Minerva bit her lip to keep from smiling at Poppy’s excuse.

“I’m tempted to wish a blind patient on you,” Harry informed the mediwitch, glancing back at her.

“Loud music,” Parvati offered in a rather evil voice. “The first thing they’ll do is cover their ears.”

“Ooh, lovely.” Hermione giggled. “Then, maybe, Madame Pomfrey can turn down the lights.” Everyone laughed, even Harry.

“Better?” Marcus asked gently once everyone had calmed back down.

“Yes, thank you.” Harry nodded, smiling sincerely.

“Sure?”

“I’m over it, Marcus,” Harry said, poking the professor’s side.

“I think I’m allowed to worry about you,” Marcus replied, kissing Harry’s scar. Minerva found the action rather endearing and fought a smile as she pulled a chair over to sit next to the bed, her feet tired.

“Professor, what’s going to happen to Ron?” Harry inquired, looking over at Minerva.

“He’s been expelled,” Minerva replied evenly, having expected the question already. “And I believe he’s being sent to the Ministry for questioning. That poison should have killed you,” she added, frowning at him in concern.

“I know.” Harry fingered something that Minerva couldn’t see on his wrist. “I’ll have to thank Dray again.” The Deputy Headmistress gave him a questioning look. “He got us all charms that protect against most fatal poisons. It was a tag team gift from him, Pan, ‘Bini, and Ted. The poison charm has saved my life at least twice now.”

 _Great Merlin... Forethought indeed!_ Minerva thought in shock. _Wait, is that why he glanced at his wrist before?_

“When was the other time?” Hermione whispered, eyeing her friend in concern.

“The day I got suspended.” Harry shrugged, as if it was an everyday occurrence. “Someone poisoned my butterbeer when I had lunch with Molly and Arthur.”

“Oh, God. Why didn’t you tell us?” Hermione asked, tears in her eyes.

“I kinda got back and got suspended, Herm. And it wasn’t really that big a deal, I don’t suppose.” He glanced back down at the spot on his wrist. “Bleeding life saver.”

“I still don’t like that it’s a bracelet,” Marcus announced. Hermione, Parvati, and Harry all traded amused looks.

“Marcus, you’re the only one who can see it, so stop whining,” Harry berated the man, grasping Marcus’ wrist and tugging on something invisible.

“Then how come _you_ know where it is?” Marcus asked suspiciously. Minerva found herself starting to smile. They were cute, she had to admit.

“Because I have one just like it and there’s only so far it’ll go up your wrist, you bastard,” the green-eyed wizard replied philosophically, letting the invisible thing go. “And, if you hadn’t fought with me about it, I wouldn’t have been the one to put it on you and might not know which wrist you were wearing it on. It’s your own fault.”

“I hate your logic,” Marcus decided, resting his chin on the top of Harry’s head. “Wait, you’re a Prefect now, aren’t you?”

“Speaking of,” Minerva pulled a new Prefect pin from one of her robe pockets and handed it over to Harry carefully. “I’m sure you can act responsibly, Mr Potter.” She gave him a stern look that she knew, from experience, wouldn’t affect him in the least.

“We’re doomed,” Marcus groaned as Harry pinned the badge onto his school robe. The teen elbowed the man holding him calmly once the pin was safely fastened. “Abuse of authority!”

“Oh, come on, Marcus. You’re a teacher, for crying out loud. Surely you can stop me from elbowing you if you really want me to stop.”

 _He has a point._ Minerva thought, fighting another smile. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled this much.

Marcus scowled. “And I say it again: I hate your logic.”

The ward exploded with laughter.

\-------------

Minerva returned to her room that night with a spring in her step that hadn’t been there since her father had died. She immediately Flooed her brother, needing another person’s opinion. “Hey, Rey,” she called.

Reynold McGonagall glanced up from the book he’d been reading and gave his elder sister a brilliant smile. “Minnie. You’re smiling.”

Minerva blinked a few times, realizing she was. “I am, aren’t I? I’ll be damned…”

“What brought this on?” Reynold inquired with a curious glint in his dark eyes.

“I’ve told you about Harry Potter and his sense of humour,” Minerva offered.

Reynold nodded. “And what has Mr Potter done this time? Decorated the Great Hall in Slytherin colours, or Hufflepuff?”

Minerva allowed a quick chuckle. “No, no. He was just talking to Marcus, teasing him, actually.”

“I thought you didn’t like Marcus, Minnie,” the younger McGonagall said, frowning slightly.

“I _don’t_. He reminds me too much of Tom Riddle,” Minerva agreed, ignoring the ugly sneer that took over her younger brother’s face and went on. “But I’m starting to wonder if Marcus is really all that bad…”

“Minnie, you’re not one for changing your mind without a good reason. What is it?”

“Rey, Harry and Marcus are dating,” Minerva started, noting her brother’s startled look. “And Marcus seems to really truly care for Harry. They seem to get along like you and Jeff get along. I can’t think of Marcus like I think of Tom anymore. And I think I’m starting to enjoy his company...”

“Minnie! _Minnie!_ ” Reynold grabbed Minerva’s attention again as she spaced out slightly and gave her a sharp look. “I don’t know Marcus Brutús personally, so I’m just going on what you’ve told me, okay?” Minerva nodded. “I think you should still be careful around him, after all, Tom was nice to you too, but you might want to try and get to know him better. You cannot make any judgments until you have more to work with. You taught me that.”

Minerva nodded glumly. “He’s a very private person, Rey. I don’t know how I’ll be able to get closer to him. To get to know him better, I mean.”

Reynold offered his sister a reassuring smile. “You’ll find a way, Minnie, just like always. It might take a while, but I know you’ll find a way.”

“You have too much confidence in me,” Minerva said sternly.

Reynold’s dark eyes glittered with mischief. “You say that now because you have no confidence in yourself. You’ll see.”

“Oh, fine.” Minerva rolled her eyes in annoyance, which made her brother laugh happily. “Thank you for your wisdom,” she added sarcastically.

“Of course! It’s as good as Albus Dumbledore’s, don’t you know!”

“ _That_ explains _everything_.” Minerva snorted. “Very well. Good night, Rey.”

“Good night, Minnie,” Reynold replied and Minerva left him to his book.

“Get close to him, he says. Easier said than done…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That, actually, came out a bit differently than I’d originally intended, but I _do_ like it. Good thing, that. *nods* This should help me with a few things, actually. Writer’s block and all that, you know…


	3. Side Story Three - Minerva McGonagall (Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragged from chapter 5 of Reclaim. There were a number of requests for this one(don't ask me names, I've long since forgotten) and I thought it would be kinda fun to write. Needless to say, it took a tich longer than expected. *pouts* But it's done now!
> 
>  **Key:** Okay, you might need these:  
>  _Mind-speak/thoughts  
>  ’Written thoughts’_

"This is rather nice, actually..." Minerva murmured, looking around the entrance hall of the manor with a touch of awe. She never would have guessed that Marcus' family was so rich.

"Yes," Severus agreed softly.

A loud 'pop' told them of the appearance of a house-elf, who bowed to both professors respectfully. "The Masters and their guests are in the dining hall. Shall Kitty lead professors there?"

"No need, Kitty. I know where it is," Severus responded kindly.

The house-elf bowed and disappeared, leaving Severus to lead the way for his co-worker. The two stepped through the halls together, Fawkes flying smoothly along behind them.

As they were approaching the door of the dining hall, Minerva froze upon hearing the word, "No," in a voice she well recalled. _Tom Riddle?!_

"I hate you," Harry's voice carried, followed by a dull 'thunk'.

Minerva hurried forward to step into the room that the sounds were coming from, but Severus' hand snapped out, ending her movement with a sharp jerk. "Severus!" Minerva hissed furiously.

"It's not what you think," Severus hissed back a breath before Riddle said, "Do me a favour and don't throw your silverware at me."

Minerva and Severus traded incredulous looks before both poking their heads around the door frame in time to see Harry throw his napkin at Riddle, shouting, "Shut up!"

"Harry..." Hermione's voice caught Minerva's attention and her eyes snapped over towards the young woman. She realized, with a touch of shock, that the table was filled with people who she'd always trusted as being Light.

It was Riddle's sudden movement, rather than Harry's angry voice, which pulled Minerva's attention away from her thoughts and sent her hand directly to her wand. Minerva was ready to attack the Dark Lord when Riddle grabbed Harry, holding him back from attacking anyone else - seeming to have no thought for himself. It was that selfless act that stayed Minerva's hand and allowed her to calm down and just watch the scene play out as Fawkes took up a position on her shoulder.

A double Calming Charm from Remus and Sirius forced Harry to end his struggles. Silence cut through the air, clearing the way for the following, "I hate you..."

Riddle knelt before Harry, surprising Minerva with the ease with which he did so. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone," Harry replied moodily, causing Minerva to smile faintly. Only Harry could negate the effects of two strong Calming Charms.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Riddle replied, a touch of concern dancing through his voice. It was a tone Minerva could never recall having heard from the man before.

"None of your business." Minerva quite agreed with her friend and once-student on _that_ sentiment.

"It's plenty of my business. I love you and I'm concerned. Please tell me what's wrong?" Minerva felt her breath catch at the amount of emotion sliding through the voice of the man she'd so constantly cursed. This was not the same man she'd dated in school.

"I don't need your concern. I don't need anyone's concern," Harry grumbled, pulling away from the hand Riddle had placed on his cheek.

"Ah. And why's that?"

Harry turned his head to one side.

"No, don't look away from me," Riddle ordered softly, taking Harry's chin in one hand and turning his face back around. "Why don't you think you need anyone's concern?"

"...never needed it before..."

"Ah, yes. The Dursleys." Minerva gasped with the others in the room and her eyes widened. How bad had Harry's childhood really been? "Harry, listen to me. No one in this room is anything like the Dursleys and we'll all worry about you, whether you like it or not. Things will go much smoother if you'd just stop fighting all of us for a while and let us help." Minerva nodded firmly, purposely forgetting that she was agreeing with Tom Riddle, of all people.

"I don't need-"

"Yes, you do," Riddle interrupted.

"I don't want your-"

Minerva had enough of Harry's self-hate. "Don't even _consider_ finishing that sentence," she ordered, stepping fully into the room. She felt Severus follow her, but her eyes were locked on Harry's defeated-looking form. She waited until he met her eyes before continuing, "Whether you _want_ our help or not is not of any significance here, Harry. We're going to be taking care of you whether you like it or not. And, seeing as how Riddle is so determined to help you, I doubt you've _ever_ had a choice."

Harry's eyes widened and he shot forward, hugging Riddle tightly. "Don't hurt him, Minnie!"

Riddle wrapped his arms around Harry and sighed, "Harry, calm down."

"No!" Harry turned pleading eyes on Minerva. "You can't turn him in! I won't let you!"

Minerva felt herself freeze in place. Had she missed something? Obviously this Tom Riddle was not that same as the one she'd been in school with, but had he changed enough to deserve her- No, this wasn't about Riddle or the past. This was about Harry and the current-

Severus nudged Minerva from behind and she realized that Harry was panicking to get her to not hurt Riddle. "I'm not going to hex anyone," she whispered, horrified by the reaction her co-worker had to her presence. All the same, she couldn't stop the barb, "Not yet, anyway," from slipping from her lips.

Severus groaned behind her. "Harry, calm down or you'll be force-fed another Dreamless Sleep."

Harry relaxed almost immediately in response to the threat. "Leave me alone."

Riddle let out a sigh and sat back on the floor, Harry held in his lap. The position was so unlike him that Minerva almost laughed. "You're better now, right? You won't try and get up and fight anyone, right?" Riddle inquired.

Harry scowled. "Shut up."

"Just checking." Riddle glanced over at where Minerva and Severus still stood. "Severus, Minerva, lovely to see you both," he offered in a worn voice that Minerva had only heard once before - the day after his last NEWTs exam. "Feel free to sit down."

Minerva and Severus both settled in open seats and Minerva gave Riddle a cold look. "I should drag you in, though," she pointed out evenly.

"Please, Minerva, do us all a favour and _don't_ get Harry all riled up again," Severus grumbled, looking over at her with the look he usually reserved for students.

Minerva frowned and voiced her thoughts in the most neutral manner that she could manage. "I'm a bit curious as to why there are five Order members, other than myself, sitting here who aren't worried about the fact that You-Know-Who's in the same room."

"Perhaps because we're not as tied to the Order as some might like to think," Hermione hissed. The look she gave Minerva was filled with venom and it made Minerva feel like she'd just lost some thing precious. Perhaps Hermione's friendship, or at least her trust.

"Hermione..." Remus frowned at the brunette.

"I deduced that fact myself, actually," Minerva offered dryly.

"Well, aren't you brilliant," Riddle muttered rudely as he moved both himself and Harry back into the chair Harry had been seated in originally. Harry was clutching the Dark Lord possessively and scowling at everyone, though mostly Minerva.

 _'Harry, no one here is going to take Tom from you,'_ Ginny offered, frowning at her brother. _'Would you please relax?'_

"Yeah. We won't let anything happen to old Voldie," Ula agreed. Minerva hid a smile at Harry's nickname for the Dark Lord. Her smile only widened when she saw Riddle's responding scowl.

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

Ula grinned. "Not to."

"It's nice to see my work in action," Harry smiled faintly, relaxing his grip on the man who's lap he sat on.

"Imp," Riddle declared with a smile.

Harry let his head rest on the man's shoulder and let out a yawn. "Tired..."

"Would you like to go to bed, then?" Riddle inquired, glancing down at Harry.

"I guess."

"I'll take him up," Sirius offered, standing.

Riddle gave the Animagus a wary look. "Poppy, why don't you go up with Black?"

Poppy let out a chuckle. "Of course, Tom."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but accepted Harry from Riddle without any comment, surprising Minerva. "Come on, pup. Say good night to all your friends."

Harry blinked. " 'Night, everyone."

"Good night, Harry," came the general reply.

Harry turned to Minerva suddenly and frowned. "Minerva?"

"Yes, Harry?" Minerva glanced up at the young man, surprised.

"He's not the man you knew in school. Please don't judge him as if he were."

Minerva fought to keep from doing something totally out of character, instead merely allowing, "Of course not."

Harry nodded. "That's all I can ask. Good night."

Sirius nodded to the room in general and walked out of the room, Poppy tailing him.

"...I don't think I want to know what he meant by that..." Riddle murmured in the silence.

"How's your head?" Hermione asked with a touch of concern.

Riddle blinked up at the witch, surprise written all over his face. "Fine. I have a _very_ hard head." He smiled ruefully.

"A trait both you and Potter share," Severus offered dryly, earning him a laugh from the Dark Lord and grins from everyone else.

Minerva watched with surprise as the people around her got along easily with a man who they'd all disliked or feared at one time or another. Harry was, indeed, right when he'd said that Tom Riddle was not the man she'd known in school. The man she'd known in school would not have sat at a table with potential enemies or laugh when he was insulted. The man she'd known would never have taken having things thrown at him calmly, nor risked himself to calm another down. The man she'd known in school wouldn't have allowed his emotions to colour his voice, let alone show through on his face.

A knock on the doorframe made everyone freeze. Riddle frowned at the man in the doorway. "Yes?"

"My Lord." The man bowed, eyes turning towards Minerva.

The Dark Lord rose. "You'll have to excuse me," he offered before sweeping from the room with his servant.

"Does that happen often?" Minerva asked in the following silence, curious.

 _'No.'_ Ginny shook her head, frowning.

"Go," Hermione suggested.

Ginny nodded and hurried after the Dark Lord, face slipping into a chilled mask that made Minerva wonder how little she really knew about her students. "...well..." she breathed.

Remus let out a dry chuckle. "Perhaps we should explain?"

"No. No." Minerva held up her hands. "I think it's best that I don't know. I can't accidentally let anything that I don't know slip, now can I?" she attempted to joke, knowing it would fail.

"No, I suppose not," Hermione agreed seriously.

Minerva rubbed at her arms under the table, then allowed herself a single question. "Just...how many students are Death Eaters In-Training?"

Luna smiled dimly, though Minerva wondered - not for the first time - if the girl's absentmindedness was an act. "Gin and myself."

Minerva couldn't hold in a groan and buried her face in her hands. "Lovely." Just what she always wanted. Why did life have to be so difficult.

-~/\~-

Minerva felt like the whole world had flipped around. She wanted to talk to someone - work her thoughts through - but she couldn’t put Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ula, and Poppy at risk. She just couldn't.

She glanced at the photograph of her brother and herself. "Oh, Rey, I wish you were here. I wish you could help me through this. I really need your help..."

Minerva turned away from the photo and headed for her bedroom. No matter how confused she was right then, fire-calling Reynold would be likely to only make things worse, especially with how he felt about Riddle. This was one problem she'd have to work through on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I started working on this not too long after chapter five went up. This bitch took a while, didn't she? *headdesk* I feel like such an idiot for taking so long.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all I ever finished for these side stories, and likely all I will ever write, tbh. I'm afraid all of my A/R energy went toward working on the rewrite, so making more for the original isn't really a priority.
> 
> That said, I do have a couple more partially written side-stories, which I might eventually be convinced to post somewhere. (Probably LJ, tbh.)


End file.
